Mori Potter
by skywriter98
Summary: Mori was kicked out of the Dursleys household at age eight and made his way to Boston, MA. Of the US of A. He is a grass dealer and fights w/ blades. He doesn't know of his relationship to SS. Severus Snape has been sent by Albus Dumbledore to deliver his Hogwarts letter. He has become aware of his relationship to Harry,Slytherin Harry, but not friends w/ Draco. Team Teddy!No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Mori Potter – HP fanfic

I own no characters that you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Rick, Alan, Xander, and Neik. And Mori has no affiliation with Takashi Morinozuka of the Ouran High School Host Club. I just like how the nickname sounds.

Chapter 1 – Here Today, Gone Forever

_The small, thin boy was violently tossed onto the cold, hard tile. A large whale of a man advanced on him, leather studded belt in hand. The child pleaded frantically as the belt came down. His emerald eyes watered and he released a sharp, short scream of pain before he bit his lip hard to stop himself.  
"Shut up freak!" Roared the man, and then the beating continued, even worse than before, if possible._

Mori woke up sweating and trembling. He gulped in air, swallowing heavily and rubbing his forehead. He swung his legs over the side of the small bed and shakily stood, heading for the shoddy bathroom. Mori clutched the sides of the porcelain sink with his slender fingers and glanced up into the mirror. A pale face with large smudges under the dulled green eyes and a thin lightning bolt scar on the forehead stared back.

"HEY MORI!" A voice called from what you could call a living room in Mori's small apartment.

"ARGH! Dammit to Hell! Xander! I told you not to use your key for evil! Or the morning!" Even as the almost eleven year-old said it, he fought to keep his lips from twitching. One of his only friends, Xander, shuffled into the room, head bowed in mock discipline.

"Sorry Mori." He said, his voice cracking from hold back his laughter. He peered up with puppy-dog eyes and they both started laughing. Once finished, Xander looked Mori over.  
"Please tell me you aren't going out like that." Mori rolled his eyes.  
"No, I'm going to shower, so go into the living room and wait." He glared at him until he shuffled out.

"I thought you had got a boyfriend!" Mori called. Xander discovered a year ago that he was gay. Mori, who was straight as a stick didn't care, but the fourteen year-old could get annoying about his various crushes.

"I doooooooooooo!" Xander called, and even though the door was closed, Mori could tell he was dancing around the room in euphoria. Mori sighed and started the water. He was getting sick of Will and he hadn't even met him yet.

As Mori stepped out of the shower he swore, rubbing his black hair with a towel.

"Fuck you BostonCity heating and plumbing!" He shivered a bit and pulled on jeans and his favorite shirt.

He had gotten the shirt when he first came to America and accidentally ran into a Japanese festival. The shirt was green and had a picture of a harpoon on it, with the word Mori below it: Japanese for harpoon. Harry had worn it when he had run into Rick on the streets and the name had stuck. He wore it when he first went training with his fellow Greenies too. Once he had worn it several times he was no longer Harry Potter, he was Mori Potter.

He called Xander back in as he was rifling through his worn dresser for a sweatshirt. Xander wrinkled his nose at the shirt. Seeing his look of disapproval, Mori sighed.

"Just cause you're gay doesn't mean you can judge my clothes."

"But-"

"No Xander." Mori pulled a black hoodie over his black hair.

"Hey, before we go training, we need to make a quick stop."

Xander sighed.  
"Not again! You realize it's illegal, right?"  
"And that's exactly why no one would suspect me to do it. Its only a grass run anyway, keep your pants on!" Mori shrugged, reaching into the back of a drawer and pulling out a Ziploc bag of the goods Mori peddled almost daily.

"Neik is meeting us in the Alley, kay?"

Xander nodded and Mori grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." The boys walked out onto the street, waited for a lull in traffic, and j-walked across the street in five seconds flat.

They turned into the alley between a Chinese restaurant and an Italian deli and saw their foreign friend Neik waiting for them in his customary black racing jacket with purple shirt.

"Hey," Greeted Xander.

"Where we headed?" Neik asked.  
"Hit up the school then the gym. I'll go to the bar alone." Mori replied, gesturing to his pocket. Neik nodded.  
"Who's the demo today?" Mori shrugged.  
"Zeke owes me one, we can get him."

The other two agreed, so the boys located Zeke. He groaned at the prospect of getting up at six thirty in the morning, but agreed nonetheless.

Soon enough, they were at the local high school, with Zeke smoking a joint already. They approached the door to the lovingly named "ghetto hallway" and saw several prospective buyers.  
Finally, Mori approached a burly looking boy with a glazed look in his eyes, gesturing for Neik and Xander to hang back.  
He gestured to Zeke's joint.  
"Interested?"  
The boy snorted.  
"An eight year old selling pot? You think I'm high? Don't answer that." He snapped after Mori's mouth opened.  
"Yeah, well I know mine's good. You act like I'm the guy behind it." The guy nodded finally and paid up. Mori pulled a smaller bag and handed it to him.

"I'll be back."

The rest of the morning slid by as smoothly and Mori had made a killing. These guys paid a fair amount and Mori collected a third of it all. A couple thousand daily if it was a good day. With Mori, it usually was a good day.

Finally the boys reached the gym where they trained.  
"Rick!" Mori called, going to the director's office.

"You going to the bar later Harry?" Rick was the only one who didn't called Harry by his nickname. Him and Alan.

"Yeah, got a good run in. Neik, Xander and I are going to train with the blades till the meet."

Rick nodded.

The boys left the office quietly and Mori's heartbeat slowed again. Being around Rick just made him nervous. He knew for a fact that he was very replaceable to Rick. Rick had already shown that, the year before.  
Mori shuddered and shook his head clear.

They began their usual workout, Mori focusing more with his daggers than the katana, which he had long since mastered. He spun and did a back flip, focusing only on the whoosh of the blades.

He glanced over to Neik and Xander. They hadn't been there as long as he had. When he was only eight, his _relatives _had kicked him out after yet another ferocious beating. He had scavenged around in the parks of Surrey. By luck, he had gotten mixed up with an orphanage going to the States for a trip and he had gone along with the story, keeping his head down the entire time. Once they had gotten off the plane at LoganAirport in Boston, Massachusetts he had sprinted away and made a new life for himself. Rick had taken pity on him and, after proving himself worthy, had gotten him the cruddy apartment. Mori had worked and trained hard, making the small boy one of the most dangerous at the gym. He was small and quick, which made it harder to get a knife into the boy.

Once their workouts were over, Neik and Xander bid Mori goodbye as he headed to a small bar near his apartment.  
"Mori!" One of the ever jovial regulars called. Mori smiled a bit, slowly approaching Rick.  
"Whatcha got Mori?!" Asked another regular. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a thick wad of cash. And then another.

Alan, Rick's right hand man, whistled.  
"Damn kid."  
"Give it here." Rick grunted. Mori obliged and Rick counted out his cut. Today was a very good day.  
"Can you give me smaller bills? Everyone thinks a ten year-old with hundreds is counterfeiting. Can you imagine?" The bar laughed in unison.

Rick grumbled and counted the money out into a wad of twenties, tens and fives.

Mori walked over to the bar, where the barmaid rolled her eyes and walked over.  
"What you want, Rat?" Mori's grin faded at the insult.  
"A virgin Cuba Libre." The barmaid rolled her eyes.  
"That's just a Coke."

"A Diet virgin Cuba Libre then," Mori said with a cocky grin. He got his drink, paid for it and left, eager to escape the bar and his dealer self. Each time he was pulling a deal and paying up at the bar, Mori put a mask on, an arrogant one completely unlike himself.

As he was leaving the bar he felt someone behind him. He tensed and spun around, unsheathing his knives from his wrist holster and one from the side of his combat boot.  
Behind him was a man dressed all in black, with matching eyes and hair.

Author's Note:  
I just couldn't get this plot out of my head! :D

This is going to be a Sevitus, but it won't follow the challenge.

Please rate and review and be HARSH.

Courtney


	2. Chapter 2- Severus' Arrival

Mori Potter – HP fanfic

I own no characters that you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Rick, Alan, Xander, Zeke and Neik. Have you noticed that the way you pronounce Xander and Neik make up the name Zeke if you combine them? Neik is pronounced (neek) like peek with an N, it's from the Netherlands. And Mori has no affiliation with Takashi Morinozuka of the Ouran High School Host Club. I just like how the nickname sounds. I don't own the Lord of the Rings either. No, I'm a dude, definitely. *Rolls eyes*.

Mori and Harry are the same person; the former is just a nickname.

Chapter 2 – Severus' Arrival

Severus Snape waited anxiously in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He had absolutely no clue as to why he was asked to come up from the dungeons. Finally, Albus strode in, his garish magenta robes fluttering slightly as he moved to take a seat behind his mahogany desk. Severus waited impatiently for the man to speak. Instead, Albus popped another one of those infernal Muggle sweets, those _lemon drops_ into his mouth and twinkled at him with bright blue eyes. Finally, Severus broke the silence.  
"You wanted to see me, Albus?" The old coot smiled broadly.  
"Ah yes, Severus. I have something I have been meaning to ask you. Do you think I resemble this Muggle character, Gandalf?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Albus raised a book up. The character on the front did indeed look like Albus. The book was entitled "The Lord of the Rings Trilogy".  
"Oh, and Severus, I have a favor to ask of you. After visiting the relatives of a certain Harry Potter-"But Severus cut him off.

"No, Albus! It's bad enough the spoiled brat's coming to Hogwarts this year, I do not want him ruining my last month of peace without him." His eyes were narrowed, his tone firm.  
"Now, now, Severus, I think you will be surprised by Harry. In fact I think everyone will be, especially at the sorting." Severus scoffed.  
"Why would anyone be surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived get into Gryffindor like his god-damn father before him?" His voice oozed venom.

"Well, Severus, you tell me. How would a Gryffindor manage to get to America on his own at the age of eight and stay there without being caught by the authorities?" Severus' jaw dropped, but he shortly regained his composure.

"I beg your pardon?" He finally said, covering his speechlessness.

"He's been living in America since the age of eight."

"How do you know this?" Severus asked, suddenly suspicious.  
Albus sighed.  
"I went to visit his relatives earlier. They were not as caring as I had hoped…"  
"So, what, the Golden Boy didn't get fifty birthday presents?" Severus snapped.  
"Enough." Albus' voice was quiet enough, but the message was quite clear. The twinkle flickered off.

"I want you to deliver the letter. It should make a good birthday present for the child, don't you think?" Severus sighed exasperatedly and the twinkle was back again.  
"So off to it, m'boy!" Albus exclaimed jovially, sticking another candy into his mouth. Severus stood and snatched the letter from his mentor's outstretched hand.  
"Mr. H. Potter

Apartment 12C Brayer's complex

Beacon Hill

Boston, MA"

Severus Flooed down to the dungeons and placed stabilizing charms on all his works-in-progress and eventually began his march down the front lawn of the castle, to the Apparition point.  
He Apparated just to Beacon Hill, figuring that he'd find the flats, and with luck, Potter, just on the streets.

After several hours, his luck prevailed.  
Out of a seedy-looking bar, came a young, thin boy with a mop of dark, ebony hair.  
He followed the small child silently for a few blocks until Potter turned and quickly unsheathed two sharp blades. Severus was more than just shocked but didn't let it show.  
"Why are you following me?" Potter asked sharply, but Severus could hear a surprising amount of fear underlining the tone, especially coming from one holding two knives to a seemingly unarmed person.

Instead of answering the boy's question, Severus coolly replied:  
"I would appreciate you lowering your weapons, Mister Potter." Shock shown on the thin face, but the boy tightened his grip on the knives.  
"How do you know my name?"

"I am unarmed, you know." The boy slowly lowered the weapons, his dulled eyes sharp with suspicion.

_The boy in general looks sick. _Severus noted silently. Potter was about to speak again when a voice called.  
"Eh, Mori!" Potter flinched as if struck and turned to face a rather tall boy with blond hair and a smug face, looking about twenty.  
"Talking to strangers? What would Rick think?" The tone was condescending and sharp, and the man gripped Potter's shoulder tightly. Painfully tight, judging by the boy's sharp intake of breath.

The man dragged Potter away, and Severus cast a Disillusionment charm and followed.

"What the fuck were you thinking? What if it had been a Social Service worker? Or a cop? Oh, you're fucked, Rick has the men this week. I might just tell him."  
Potter turned and began to beg.  
"No, Alan, please don't! I can't go back!"  
"Well, I wonder how far they'd go, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Potter?" Potter paled, but his eyes narrowed.  
"Don't ever speak of that!"  
"How far did they get, Potter?"  
"DON'T!" The boy roared and punched the man in the face so hard he stumbled back. The man wiped blood from his nose and advanced on Potter. Severus was about to interfere when Potter kicked out hard and knocked the man down again. But there was a problem, Alan had gotten a grip on Potter's trainer and pulled him down hard. Potter was pulled into a headlock and punched repeatedly in the ribs, until a crack resounded through the street. Potter freed himself and flipped back, then clutched at his ribs.  
"You're screwed, you little freak." Alan hissed and shoved Potter to the ground before leaving.  
Severus shook himself out of his stupor and cancelled his spell. He helped Potter up, who looked hard worn.  
"Thanks, whoever you are."

"My name is Professor Snape, here." He held out the letter, but the child flinched back, before opening his one good eye and flushed.  
"Sorry," He took the letter and opened it. Potter held the letter close to his face, squinting.

"Uh, I'm guessing that this isn't a conversation isn't one to have in public?"  
"Very astute observation Potter, is there any secure place to discuss this?" The boy nodded and gestured for Severus to follow him. Less than a block later he pulled out a key and opened the door to a flat complex. Potter led him to the proper flat and opened the door.  
"Mori!" A voice called. It belonged to a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Potter held a hand up to stop him.  
"One, mind your own business, two, HEEEEEEEEEEEELL NO! Three, I do not care. Four, still straight, so get your mind out of the gutter. Got it?" Severus raised an eyebrow.  
The boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.  
"Yeah, borrow my red hoodie, but I don't want to hear you rambling on for ages about how hot Will looked in it! Now, clear off, go fairy elsewhere for the night, kay?" The boy nodded and rushed into a room, emerging seconds later, a red sweatshirt in hand.

"I take offense to the fairy comment." The boy protested.  
"Yeah, yeah sue me. And you can't borrow Doctor Who tonight!"  
The boy swore loudly and left.

"Sorry, sir, that was Xander. He hangs here when his dad gets too much, y'know?" Potter shrugged and pulled off his sweatshirt.

His head suddenly snapped back to look at his future teacher.  
"Oh! Right, where are my, albeit, limited manners? Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Severus nodded.  
"Tea if you would." Potter nodded, throwing his sweatshirt on a chair.  
"Make yourself at home!" He called behind his shoulder as he went into the kitchen. On the counter he emptied his pockets of his keys, two large wads of Muggle money and what appeared to be a small, paperback book.  
As Potter bustled about with tea, Severus looked around the adjoining living room-like area. The walls were covered all around with bookshelves crammed with books. On one end he recognized a television. Severus explored the shelves and found an odd, large book entitled : "Biochemistry". He removed it from the shelf and returned to the kitchen, where Potter had a cup of tea waiting. Potter himself was leaning into a refrigerator. He emerged, with a small plastic bottle colored violent, neon green. He took a big swig and promptly rushed to the sink and spit it out. Severus crinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Sorry, sir. Xander thought it'd be funny to replace my Mountain Dew with pickle juice." He emptied the bottle into the sink and threw it into the recycling bin. He reached into the fridge again and pulled out a bottle of Mountain Dew. He opened it and it hissed. Potter cautiously sniffed it and apparently deemed it safe, as he took a swig. He placed it on the counter and pulled a notepad from the fridge.  
"Stop putting pickle juice in my Mountain Dew bottles, asswipe." He spoke aloud then promptly blushed.  
"Sorry, sir. I have a habit of speaking to myself and writing aloud, sorry."

Severus nodded and pointed to the book.  
"Potter, what exactly is this?"

Author's Note:  
Okay, I uploaded! Cue the fanfare! Nothing? Alright. I watched the entire 5th season of Doctor Who the other day. Amazing. I love the 11th doctor. I'm thinking of doing a Doctor Who fanfic now. Interested? Not now as in now mind you. Okay, so question of the day:  
Do you like Doctor Who? If so, favorite doctor? And do you guys think Matt Smith (11th doctor) is hot?

Upload soon,

Courtney


	3. Chapter 3 - Qs & a Surprise Eviction

Mori Potter – A Slytherin Harry fanfic

Lady Asphodel: Damn right, get pushy! Just kidding, glad you changed your mind. BE OPEN MINDED!

Karisaren: Yes, I think Snape will become Harry's guardians. I like select Slytherin Harry too. I do not think Harry will stay as Mori. Mori is sort of arrogant and cocky, a mean of survival for him. Feeling (slightly) safe at Hogwarts should fix that, even if he becomes a bit timid.

Dark Neko 4000: Wait and see! :-D

RebeliousOne: I think you will be surprised how Harry turns out. But I am not sure how I am going to do the whole Philosopher's Stone part… I most definitely will use the Mirror of Erised though.

luvan1mefang1rl: Complicated name ;-) Glad you find it intriguing.

Starlight werewolf: So sorry I haven't gotten to Twilight Mage! I am so ridiculously sorry!

Wolfdragonz: Cool, I was inspired by a picture and a different fanfic

And now the story begins with a warning.  
I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever. I am just a lonely author in freshman year.

Please take notice that when Severus/Potter are used it is Snape's POV, and the use of Harry/Mori/Snape are Harry's POV. I have decided not to keep the nickname Mori at Hogwarts; it will represent his rough life before Hogwarts. Not that it will get any easier.

Chapter 3 – Questions and a Surprise Eviction

"Oh, that's just a biochem book." Potter explained. Seeing that his explanation clearly didn't work, he tried again.

"It's a biochemistry book. The chemistry of life?"  
"Wizards do not study Muggle subjects; I thought that even someone as dimwitted as you would assume that, Potter." Severus said. He was surprised to see the boy's face crumple inwardly a bit, before fixing a mask again.  
"Chemistry is sort of complicated. I never was taught much of it, I taught myself. I am not sure where to start." Severus could see Potter thinking and then realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I have an intro to Chem book too!" The boy rushed into the main room again, selecting two smaller books off the precarious shelves.  
"Here, sir." He presented the books to Severus. They read: _Intro to Chemistry- All you need to understand the most recent sciences _and _Biology- recommended for grades 10-11_.

"These are the ones that helped me the most when I was learning." The boy looked fondly at the books, and after turning one over, examining the binding, and frowned.  
"Ah, this is a library book… I _knew _I had one overdue!" He tapped the white sticker wrapped around the book's side.

"Ah, I'm not gonna pay this fine, it's gotta be a couple hundred by now." The boy shrugged.  
"Here, you can keep 'em sir, I don' need 'em, I know it all." He handed the books to Severus who accepted them, hiding his surprise and slight gratitude.

"Hang on," Potter pulled a notebook from his back pocket and added "35.00$" under library. The other amounts above were in the range from "0.25"-"5.35".

"Are you sure, Potter? Isn't the point of a library to borrow, not purchase? Or steal?" He raised an eyebrow, his tone was condescending.

Potter had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.  
"Before they built the secondhand bookshop I couldn't get my books so I claimed to lose the books that I really liked. I always made sure that the library had multiple copies," He added defensively.

"I can only afford this now that,-"Potter went wide-eyed and clamped his mouth shut, obviously under the impression that he had said too much.  
Severus was about to ask him to elaborate, but brushed it away.  
_It's not like I actually care about the brat. _He thought dismissively.

"I assume you have questions about Hogwarts?" He asked instead, keeping his tone neutral. The boy eagerly opened his mouth and then snapped it shut before a sound came out. He looked down at his raggedy shoes, tensed up slightly.  
"Questions are fine, Potter." Severus said slowly, gauging the boy's reaction. Potter looked up disbelievingly.

"W-what subject do you teach, Professor?" Potter finally asked, hesitantly.

"I teach Potions, Potter, seeing as I am a Potions Master. I imagine that these books may be of use during research." Potter looked up, a slight smile gracing the far too thin face. It vanished quickly. Seeing the boy's hesitance to fire off questions one-by-one, Severus decided to ask Potter a question himself.  
"What did you mean by saying that your… friend's father got 'too much'?" Potter looked at his hands.  
"Well, Xander always knew how he was… I think. But when he came out," He looked up to see if Severus understood what he meant.  
"When he told his dad, an' well that didn't go over well at all. His mum died when he was real small so it was hard on him." Severus studied the boy. Potter had seemed to pick up on the fact that they were taking turns asking questions so he continued.

"What other subjects, besides Potions, are there? And who teaches them?" As Potter said it, a slight gleam appeared in his eyes, making him look once again his proper age. But the glimmer was replaced by a nervous and tense energy.

"The other subjects you can take in your first two years are Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Herbology. In third year you can choose from several other courses: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Flitwick Charms, starting this year for Defense is Professor Quirrell, Professor Sprout Herbology, and Professor Binns, who is a ghost, teaches History of Magic." The boy's mouth widened into a silent "O" as he mentioned all the courses. After giving the boy a few moments to digest, he asked another question.  
"How did you get to America from England?" The boy froze. His eyes flashed to the front door and window as possible escape routes. Potter didn't answer for a long time. Severus waited patiently.

Once Professor Snape asked how he got to America, Mori's mind began to race. The Dursleys fought to the front of his mind, but one vivid scene several months after he had first arrived stuck out.

_Harry was in a small woods or forest-type area. He wielded a small pistol as means to protect himself and hunt for food. He was sticking far away from all society. He hadn't realized that, during his times as a hitchhiker, he had crossed the border into Canada. The first months had gone by rough, but manageable. Now everything he hunted was long gone. Harry was now skeletal thin, desperately searching for just a god-damn squirrel. Anything. He had ventured far into the forest and had gotten lost. He had stayed away from hunters because he'd known they would have questions about a nine year-old boy (who looked about seven) holding a gun with no parent in sight. But the hunters were gone now. Everyone was. Finally Harry gave up and shot multiple times in the air and screamed, with all his might:  
"WHERE ARE ALL THE ANIMALS NOW!? I'M FUCKIN' HUNGRY! FUCKIN' HUNGRY!" Then he had burst into tears. When Rick had heard the shots from the road in his truck he had gone to investigate and that's when Harry had been rescued. Or so he had thought. He soon learned that Rick was a soulless bastard. _

Mori snapped out of his trance. Professor Snape was waiting, his black eyes boring into his own.  
"I-I uh,"  
"The truth, Potter." The man demanded. _Damn. _Mori fought with himself. _If I lie, it's disobeying a direct order. But if I tell, then Rick'll kill me! Or sell me! And I won't be able to escape again! _

Severus saw the boy fight with himself and decided to take pity, just this once.

"Fine, another question. What exactly is an organic macromolecule?" He asked, tapping the first book with a slender finger. The boy sighed in relief and launched into an explanation.  
"A macromolecule is something that makes up molecules of things. Uh, bad explanation. There are four types of organic ones: carbohydrates, proteins, lipids and nucleic acids. They all have monomers which is one unit of them, dimers, and polymers. Carbohydrates are monosaccharides, disaccharides and polysaccharides. Proteins are…uh amino acids, peptides, polypeptides and uh, ah I always get these confused. Can I?" He gestured to the book in Severus' hand. Severus complied and the boy flipped the book open, sitting down cross-legged on the floor, brow furrowed. He muttered words from the text under his breath, nodding and shaking his head.

"Uh in proteins the sub-units are amino acids. But that doesn't make sense…OH! I'm mixing up polypeptide enzymes with amino acids. Right. Proteins are weird. Uh lipids' subunits are fatty-acid chains and glycerol. Or is that the end product…?" Potter mused aloud. Seeing Severus, he snapped the book shut and stood.  
"Sorry sir, it has been a year or two since I've really focused on that." He looked down, and handed Severus the book.

"I'm mixing up hydrolysis and dehydration synthesis, sorry sir."

Severus nodded appreciatively, shrinking the books and placing them into one of the many pockets in his long robes. He then glanced up; spotting Potter's shocked face with slight bemusement.

"W-what was that?" He asked nervously.

"Shrinking charm and undetectable extension charm. Slightly advanced, it is taught around seventh year." Potter's face shown with excitement.  
"I thought magic needed spells aloud, but you didn't say anything…" Potter quietly wondered aloud.  
"I happen to be proficient in nonverbal magic, unlike many. Most Aurors are required to be able to use magic silently. It gives them an advantage over their opponent, because it will catch them off guard." Potter nodded, writing it down in a different little notebook. This surprised Severus, but he did not comment.  
"What are Aurors, sir?" Potter asked hesitantly.

"Aurors, simply, are dark wizard catchers."

"Are there a lot of dark wizards?" Potter asked, innocently enough, but Severus was at an almost loss of how to answer.  
"Most notably, was the Dark Lord," Seeing Potter's questioning look he elaborated.  
"Lord Voldemort, also known as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was extremely powerful, but about ten years ago he was defeated. By you." Severus expected the boy to leap around excitedly or at least smile, but the boy surprised him by shaking his head furiously.  
"No, no way. I couldn't have! I'm just a fre-" Seeing Severus' glare, Potter stuttered to a stop.  
"What did you just call yourself, Mr. Potter?" Severus said slowly, anger enunciating each syllable.  
"Nothing sir, but I couldn't have beaten a dark wizard. I was a kid!" Potter shook his head again. Severus decided to let the boy's pitiful response slide, for now, but he decided that to tell him he was famous would be for the best. The boy couldn't go off to Hogwarts without knowing, that would be disastrous.

"Mr. Potter, on Halloween, ten years ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to your house in Godric's Hollow and killed-" Severus stiffened here, but continued on.  
"-your father James and your mother Lily."  
"What?!" The boy leaped up.

"My aunt and uncle told me they died in a car crash!" Severus growled.  
"THEY TOLD YOU, WHAT?!" Potter paled and stumbled back, tripping to the floor, where he backed away even further. Severus calmed quickly and made a mental note to talk to Albus about these "supposed" relatives of Potter's.  
"Lily die in a car crash-" Severus growled, before calming completely.  
"My, my mum's name was Lily?" Potter asked in just above a whisper.

Severus turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose with slender fingers.

_The boy didn't even know his mother's maiden name? _

Severus kept his temper down with superhuman strength even he did not know he had in him.

"Yes, and your father's was James."

"I always figured that, because that's what the primary school said my middle name was."

"I see, now I suppose it's my turn? What subject do you expect you will like the most at Hogwarts?" Severus normally didn't ask such frivolous questions, but he was curious to see how the Muggle-raised child would respond.

"I don't think I can answer that, sir. I haven't been to a class, or read any of the textbooks. Though, I don't think that any class won't appeal to me. Just getting the opportunity to learn magic is amazing." The boy smiled to himself. Severus was fairly surprised at the logical answer. He had expected the boy to perhaps suck up to him and say Potions or the like.

"What is Hogwarts like? Outside of classes, I mean, sir." Potter asked.  
"Outside of classes, you most likely will spend your time in the library-" Here the boy's eyes gleamed.

"-out on the grounds, or in your House Common Room."  
Seeing the boy's look, he elaborated.  
"There are four Houses at Hogwarts. The students are Sorted at the Welcoming Feast into one of them, based on personality. Your House becomes like your family, you have classes together, eat together, and spend time in the Common Room and dorms together. You also have one of the teachers as the Head of your House. The houses are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Each was named after one of the founders of Hogwarts. They each have a mascot. Slytherins are Snakes, Gryffindors are Lions, Hufflepuffs are badgers, and, surprisingly the Ravenclaw mascot is not a raven as the name would suggest, but their mascot is actually an eagle."  
"How are people Sorted, sir? And personality-wise?" The boy asked eagerly.  
"I cannot tell you how people are actually sorted, but each house has its own distinct traits. One may have the same traits as other houses, but more of their own house. Slytherins are known as cunning and ambitious. They are often mislabeled as evil because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers the Death Eaters. This is not true, there have been Death Eaters from every house. Slytherin is rather shunned by other houses as well, so they stick together closer than other houses. I am the Head of the Slytherin House. Slytherin is named after the founder Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindors are often portrayed as daring and brave. They are one of the most celebrated houses. Unfortunately, Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies, in general. There have, however, been some cases of inter-House friendship. Your parents were both in Gryffindor." Potter's eyes shown at this.  
"Did you know my parents, sir?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." Severus paused, not knowing if he should crush the boy's dreams by telling him how much of a bully his father was.  
"I was often at odds with your father and his friends, the Marauders, seeing as I was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindors, but he grew up, I suppose. He did give his life for you after all. I knew your mother fairly well, we were friends before and at Hogwarts." He really did not want to get to such painful topics. Thankfully Potter seemed satisfied with the information, so Severus continued his explanation.  
"Ravenclaws are often portrayed as highly intelligent. They are fairly neutral towards all houses, the same goes for Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs are often said to be, not very intelligent, but their main trait is loyalty and empathy." Potter nodded.

"I don't think I'd fit into any of them, sir." He said slowly, looking dejectedly down at his battered shoes. Severus restrained himself from snorting.

"You are expected to be in Gryffindor, like your father." He kept his loathing out of the remark, but it was a close call.  
"I don't feel brave at all, sir. Sorry." The boy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why did your friend and that man call you Mori?"

"Oh, it's my nickname. I wore this shirt when Rick found me and it stuck." The boy pointed to his shirt.

"Indeed."

Severus looked outside. Night had fallen, and he decided it was time to take his leave. Before he could mention it to Potter, the meddling Headmaster's striking phoenix flew in through an open window. Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder, after dropping a letter into he, Severus' hand. Potter seemed shocked, but his grin spread from ear-to-ear.  
"Hello, what's your name?" Potter asked in a soothing voice.  
"He is Fawkes. He belongs to Headmaster Dumbledore." The boy hesitantly reached a hand out to stroke the bird's head. Sure enough, the phoenix nuzzled against the boy's head and allowed Potter to pet him.

Severus looked down to the letter and swore.

_Dear Severus,_

_My apologies, my dear boy. While you visited Harry, the Ministry discovered Death Eater activity in that area and placed wards on the area. I tried to tell them that it was only you, but the Ministry insisted on keeping the wards up for the night to be sure. Sadly, you can no longer apparate out of there, so I suggest spending the night where you are._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Meddling old coot," He muttered, crumpling the parchment into his hand. Fawkes took off, majestic wings vanishing in a flash of flame once outside the building.  
"Whoa," Severus' future student said in awe.

"Didn't even bother with a Portkey." Severus grumbled under his breath before addressing the boy.

"Mr. Potter, because of the Headmaster's… lack of planning, I must stay here for the night, if you are agreeable." The boy paled at his request, but nodded.  
"Yes, sir. I changed my sheets this morning, sir, you can stay there."  
"I shouldn't put you out, I am more than fine with the sofa." The boy shook his head.  
"I insist sir, it is no trouble. Xander refuses to stay on the sofa, so I am used to it." Severus sighed and agreed.

It was several hours later when Severus finally decided to go into the living room and check on the boy. He had heard several small noises throughout the night so far. He was used to checking on his Slytherins at any sign of a nightmare.

The boy was curled up into the smallest ball possible, burrowing into the comforter. Only his small face showed from the blankets.

He was small, Severus noticed. Far smaller than either Lily or James had been. He looked about eight, not eleven. It was the boy's birthday the next day, after all. He was thin, far too thin, almost emaciated. The hair on his head was black, though he had remembered James' being slightly lighter. He had high cheekbones, like Lily's, but sharper. It gave the boy's face an elfin quality, combined with the white skin and contrasting black hair. He had Lily's big, emerald eyes; they almost hurt to look at. These features were contorted with almost fear, it was clear he was in midst of a nightmare. Severus had to squelch the urge to stroke the boy's hair, to sooth him.

_What am I thinking, he isn't one of my Slytherins. He certainly isn't abused. _He mentally berated himself.

Severus sighed and returned to the bedroom.

It was several hours later when Mori awoke to a pounding on the front door. He sprang from the sofa, pulling a blade from his belt. He hadn't changed into his pajamas, he was ashamed at the quality of them. He approached the door quietly. He saw his teacher enter the living room silently, wand raised. Mori gestured for him to wait, as politely as he could with his fighting instincts up.

He yanked the door open, blade at the ready, but lowered it when he saw Neik and Xander there, out of breath.

"Why the hell are you guys here at…" He checked his watch.  
"Four-thirty in the morning?!" His anger faded when he saw the totally panicked look on both of their faces.  
"What is it?" He questioned urgently.

"Rick!" They exclaimed at the same time. Mori paled.

"No, no, no! Not now! NO!" Mori yelped, running a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me your joking! Please tell me you're just being assholes! Please!"

"They're coming Mori, you need to leave right now. Rick made the deal at the bar a few minutes ago, you can't escape this time."

Mori shook his head furiously.  
"Mori, we're being serious. You need to get out of here. You have two hours, tops."

"B-but Xander! Where will you go?"  
"I- I dunno," Xander started to panic. Mori smacked himself in the head.  
"Got it, wait," He did it again and snapped his fingers.  
"Got it! Neik, you are leaving at the beginning of this year, right?" Neik nodded.  
"Awesome, d'you think you'll be able to convince your parents to let Xander come? Especially given his circumstances?" Neik nodded slowly.

"I probably could."

"Great, Xander, you can hang on for a couple months, right? Go with Neik. Leave, go to the Netherlands. I'll be going to school in…" He turned to face his teacher.  
"Scotland." Snape provided.  
"Scotland. Same continent, we can see each other over holidays. I'll write to you, Neik, what's your address?" Mori handed a notebook and pen for Neik to write the address on.

"I'll miss you Mori," Xander said quietly, giving Mori a side-hug, knowing that Mori hated being touched.  
"Miss you too Xander." Mori's voice was rough, but it didn't break.

"Alright, I will keep in touch with you and send a letter as soon as I can. Okay?" The two boys nodded and left with heavy hearts. The second they were gone, Snape advanced on Mori.  
"What is this all about?"  
Mori shrank back a little and pulled at his collar.  
"Well, the man I owe a debt too…" He trailed off.  
"I don't have time to explain sir, I need to pack. Is there any place I can stay for a month before the year starts?"  
"Yes, the Leaky Cauldron. It is an inn and restaurant." Snape said slowly, looking suspiciously at Mori.  
Mori nodded and began to rush around, gathering two duffle bags and a raggedy backpack from a closet. He looked at the shelves of books and swore.  
"I can't even take all of the books," He sighed and began to look over the bookcases.

Snape took pity on him and used a spell to shrink all of the books into a fairly small box which could easily fit into the backpack.  
"Thank you so much sir!" He called from the bedroom. Snape took pity again and summoned his small amount of clothes and shrunk them into the backpack. All that was left was Mori's binder of cds and his portable cd player.

"Would this work at Hogwarts?" He asked, not wanting to bring it only to have it ineffective.  
"No, but I know of a place that sells charmed Muggle objects." Mori nodded and tucked the binder into the bag. He collected the money hidden around the apartment and, seeing that Snape already shrunk his swords, loaded the small pack into his backpack. It was getting fairly heavy, but he could carry it easily still.

"Professor, is there any way I can return to the Muggle world to gather some supplies I need? Such as Muggle food and the like?" Snape nodded.  
"If you want things from America, we best get it now. I can place an undetectable extension charm as well as a feather-light charm on that bag until we get to Diagon Alley. However, I expect you to explain in far more detail why you are being evicted at five in the morning." Mori sighed, relieved for the time being.

Author's Note:  
Okay, 8 pages on word. You are welcome world! That is all I have to say for now. OH! My friend bought me a Harry Potter wand from Orlando (the Hawthorne one) and it was delivered. And he's going to be my boyfriend. So that's good on both accounts. :)

Upload soon,  
Skywriter


	4. Chapter 4 - Home-fries in a Random Diner

Mori Potter – A Slytherin Harry fic

Moi: Thanks, I hope this one is just as good.

Dark Neko 4000: Didn't you say that last time? Well, here it is! And get creative with your comments! :P

Chapter 4 – Home-fries in a Random Diner

As the duo set out down the street with a brisk pace, Potter began to twist his head around, eyes narrowed, nervously glancing at the shadows.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter!" Snapped Severus, halting the boy with a firm grasp on his shoulder. The boy gasped and flinched away, raising a hand to cover his face, and stumbling back.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?" The boy stuttered, his voice trembling as violently as his entire body.

"Why exactly have you been evicted from your… home and are looking at every corner like the Dark Lord himself is lurking there?" The boy paled.

"Can, can we talk about this later?" He asked desperately, holding himself stiffly.  
"No Potter! Don't think you can worm your way out of everything because you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy!" Severus snarled, coming far too close for the boy's comfort. He was irritable, he hated mornings and he hadn't gotten a moment's shut eye the night before.

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy cried out, stumbling back and nearly falling to the ground. Severus loomed over him, ignoring the stutter.  
"Please sir! I'm sorry! Please don't!" The boy whimpered. Severus froze.

_Please don't…? _He instantly backed away from Potter, who stumbled to regain his footing, shivering despite the fairly warm July air.  
_There is something wrong here._ Severus thought, seeing the terrified look on Potter's face.

_How is this even possible?! It's Potter!_

"You can tell me while we walk, if you are amenable," He said, placing a fair distance between himself and Potter. Potter nodded reluctantly -or, more likely fearfully- and they continued to walk.

"Well, after I came to America I hitchhiked a bit…" The boy started slowly.

"Honestly Potter, are you that thick? Hitchhiking? How old were you?" Sighed Severus, exasperated by the boy's seemingly total lack of common sense.  
"I was about eight, sir. And it wasn't as if I had a choice." The boy snapped defiantly. Severus growled and turned away, pinching his nose with slender fingers.

"Why?" The boy, as predicted, froze.  
"W-why?"  
"Yes, Potter, why? Why on _Earth_ did you leave Surrey and hitchhike through America… At the age of eight?" Severus snapped.

"I-I…" The boy stuttered, unable to form words. His green eyes were wildly looking everywhere, pausing for a split-second at every possible escape route.

"I needed to sir."

_And he expects me to leave it at that? _Severus inwardly smirked.

"Potter, I shall give you an offer." When the boy looked up incredulously Severus elaborated.

"I give my Slytherins an option of passing a question, provided they answer another in its stead." The boy paused.  
"Well sir, that depends on what the next question is." Severus smirked to himself. Perhaps Albus was correct; Potter would make a fair Slytherin, loath as he was to admit it.

"How long will it take you to gather the supplies and such from here before we are to depart for England?"

The boy shrugged nervously.  
"I-I don't know, sir. I need to get some books and stuff."  
"Books?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I would assume you have enough books to last a school year."  
"One can never have enough reading material, sir, and I don't know if there is leisure reading in the library." Oddly enough, the boy had a valid point.

"Well, where do you suppose we dine for this morning's breakfast?" The boy looked surprised.  
"Right, sorry sir. I forgot about breakfast." The boy nervously scratched the back of his head.

Potter seemed to be thinking and suddenly hit an inspiration. He snapped his fingers and immediately began to walk in the opposite direction.  
"This way sir! Allons-y!" The boy froze.  
"Sorry, sir. I forgot myself." He spoke quietly with dread lacing the words. Potter held himself stiff and he unconsciously turned his head slightly to the left, waiting for punishment.  
"Where are we going, Potter?" Severus asked, in a softer tone than he'd use normally.  
"I work at a restaurant some of the time. Well, I used it as a kitchen when the apartment wasn't around." The boy seemed reluctant to divulge anymore and Severus didn't want to push too far.

They eventually arrived at a shabby diner and Potter gestured for Severus to take a seat. The diner was empty, even of staff so Severus declined and chose instead to watch the boy at work.

"You cook?" He asked. He wouldn't have pegged the Gryffindor Golden Boy as one who could do something so "common" as cooking. Severus was finding that all his perceptions seemed to be morphing more than he could ever believe.  
"Yes sir." The boy pulled three potatoes from a cupboard and began to hand wash them, picking the eyes out and scrubbing the permanently brown skin. Once satisfied, the boy rubbed each dry in a Muggle product known as a paper towel and wrapped each separately in an odd, clear material.  
"What's that, Potter?"

"Plastic wrap. Keeps the steam in." Potter pulled a knife from the knife block and cut multiple small slits in each potato before placing them in yet another odd Muggle device.

"Microwave." The boy supplied.

He punched in the number three and pulled a frying pan out of a cupboard and a large bottle of olive oil from another. Potter poured some oil in the pan, threw it on the stove and pulled out a chef's knife and a cutting board along with a smaller table knife. The microwave beeped and the boy removed the potatoes and practically ran back to the cutting board.  
"Damn it all!" He swore under his breath, flapping his hands around like a deranged chicken. Severus hid an amused smile at the sight. He was, however, surprised to see how easily the boy diced the potatoes into even chunks, quickly dropping them into the frying pan, stirring it with a wooden spoon before snatching up the cutting board and knives and washing them in the sink. The boy seemed like he would be quite adept at Potions with his focus. He returned to the potatoes and a grin spread across his face. He pulled open a cupboard next to the stove to reveal a myriad of spice jars and bottles.

He grabbed a salt shaker and a pepper grinder and added liberal amounts of each before returning to the cabinet and practically dancing around, shaking garlic powder, dried basil leaves and oregano along with a varied shake of other various spices. For some odd reason Potter added several shakes of ground cinnamon to the mixture. He grabbed dried rosemary and poured some in his palm, pinching the spice with his other hand and twisting, crushing it and rubbed his hands together over the pan to make it crumble further.  
"Almost done sir!" The boy said happily. He seemed to relax while cooking which, for some odd reason reminded Severus of himself while he worked on his Potions.

The child snatched two plates from a cabinet, and rushed to the fridge, retrieving shredded cheese and ketchup.

He separated the contents of the pan, sprinkled liberal amounts of cheese on each and pointed to the ketchup.

"Want ketchup, sir?"  
"I suppose," Severus said indifferently. Potter squirted a puddle of ketchup on each plate and returned to the pan.

"Go on without me, sir. I ought to clean this up."

"No matter Potter." Severus said, flicking his was with a non-verbal _Scourgify_.

The pan was clean in an instant.  
"Thanks sir!" Severus nodded in acknowledgement.  
"What are these, Potter?"  
"Home-fries, sir."  
Severus stabbed a home-fry and promptly was shocked when a burst of flavors erupted in his mouth; spicy and savory with subtle undertones of each spice.  
Potter dug into his own, but soon hit the wall, pushing his plate away.  
"I can't eat anymore. Did you like it, sir?"  
"It is, acceptable." Severus said and the boy's eyes shown at his slight comment.

Author's Note:  
Sorry this took so long, I hope it's good.


End file.
